1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate coated with metallic glass thin film and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a substrate coated with zirconium-based or zirconium-copper-based metallic glass thin film and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum alloys are used in many places as they have advantages of being light, anti-corrosive, etc. For example, 7075-T6, which is a high-tensile aluminum alloy, is often used in aircraft at the wing-section or the body-section. However, due to frequent pressurization and decompression during landing or departing of the aircraft, fatigue cracks may occur in the machine body, and stress may be accumulated at those fatigue cracks, which finally will result in fatigue damage. The formation of a fatigue crack includes three phases: crack initiation, crack propagation, and final fast fracture. Crack initiation comprises slip zone initiation and grain boundary initiation, which is caused by periodic fatigue loading that forms the slip zone caused by the dislocation of the atoms inside the material. The slip zone may cause intrusion or extrusion and result with cracks incurred on the surface of the material.
Therefore, it is an elusive target to mitigate the extrusion of the slip zone, as well as to postpone the initiation and the growing of the fatigue crack. So as to provide an improved coating film which can improve the mechanical properties, the fatigue behavior, and have excellent hardness, Young's modulus, endurance limit, fatigue life, and roughness, the following invention has been developed.